Elsa and the Wasabi Warriors
by Pat Hill
Summary: Eddie returns to Seaford at long last. But before anyone can celebrate, the Black Dragons unleash a demon to destroy the Wasabi Warriors once and for all. Now, with the help of Elsa, a girl with wintry ice powers, the gang goes on a journey around the world, fighting not just the Black Dragons, but zombies and a killer robot! Can Elsa and the Wasabi Warriors save the world?
1. Arrival

Arrival

There was a clamoring at the Bobby Wasabi Dojo. Sensei Rudy, a man in his 30's with blond hair, had just announced that Eddie was coming home from his tour of duty with the U.S Marine Corps. Jerry, a Latino teenager with short, curly black hair, was sent out to get him while Milton, a nerdy kid with red hair, decorated the dojo for his arrival. Soon, Jack, a strapping young man with long, brown hair, and Kim, a girl with blond hair, arrived. "OK", said Rudy, "Eddie should be here any minute". "I can't believe it's been at least a year since we've seen him", said Kim, "Do you think he's changed much?" Just then, Jerry stumbled into the dojo with a blindfold on, followed by an African-American young man with huge muscles and thin, black hair. "Surprise", cheered everyone as they hugged Eddie. "It's great to see you guys again", said Eddie, "I even brought something". "Gifts?", asked Jerry as he looked around, oblivious to the blindfold. "Even better", said Eddie. He emptied his bag on the mat, revealing broken pieces of wood and strings. "I finally destroyed that cello!", said Eddie victoriously.

Soon enough, Eddie was brought up to speed on what happened while he was gone. Turns out,in light of seeing combat, he hadn't missed much. Jack saved a foreign prince, Kim had befriended a female karate student, and Milton taught Jerry to not lie as much as he used to. He beamed with pride as all of his friends presented their black belts to him. "I can't believe I missed all of this", said Eddie, "I just wish you guys had the chance to see me earn this..." He then took his own black belt out amid the cries of surprise from his friends. "Eddie, how'd you earn that?", asked Rudy with a smile. "I never stopped training", said Eddie, "I actually learned some other techniques while I was away". "Like what?", asked Milton. "Well", said Eddie, "we were trained to use a lethal fighting style known as the LINE system. We were limited in using it due to its lack of non-lethal take downs, but when we got to use it, it was wild. Hopefully, I won't have to use it anytime soon". "Well", said Kim, "I think Rudy and I got you the best gift". They both handed him a specialized gi, one typically worn by a sensei. "Congratulations, Eddie", said Rudy, "You and Jack alone have the honor of becoming senseis in this dojo". "I won't let you down, Rudy", said Eddie. "Also, that gi is dry-clean only", reminded Rudy.

A week passed, and Eddie was having a ball. His job was to train young teens about how to defend themselves. He stressed in his teachings that the goal was not to look for a fight, but to always use karate as a weapon of last resort. Karate was not to be used to hurt others, but to protect others who were far weaker. One day, after class had finished, Eddie found himself taking out Rudy's trash. Outside, he noticed a young woman, almost exactly Eddie's age, being chased by a group of young men with red jackets with white sleeves and a black dragon emblem on the back. "Not the Black Dragons", thought Eddie as he gave chase. The leader of the group, a bully with curly brown hair named Frank, cornered the girl against a wall. "I hope this will teach you some manners", he said before throwing a punch! Eddie leaped in and caught it! "So that's how it feels", said Eddie before kicking Frank aside! Two other Black Dragons tried to attack, but Eddie punched both in the stomach and tossed them into a trash heap behind him! One of the rascals tried to attack the woman, but just as he threw a punch, the woman grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back! Then, she threw him into the recovering Frank! Eddie was able to punch one of the boys, but his friend leaped at the woman! But then, she fell to her back and threw him over her, right on top of his friends. "Retreat", cried Frank. The Black Dragons fled as Eddie helped the woman up off the ground. "That was great", he said. "Thanks", said the woman, "I train a little from time to time". "I'm Eddie", said Eddie. "Elsa", said the woman as they shook hands. Eddie noticed that her hand was cold to the touch, but thought nothing of this.

"So, what did you do to upset the Black Dragons?", asked Eddie as he walked Elsa home. "Well", said Elsa, "I was throwing snow...cones at Frank. I'm a bit clumsy, so I lead them into that alley. So, that lead us to earlier and you already know how that went". "If you ask me", said Eddie, "they had it coming. Those guys nearly took our dojo, ruined school dances, and stole my Peeps". Elsa giggled a little bit. "So", said Eddie, "I don't think I've ever seen you around here before. Are you new in town?" "Just a little", said Elsa, "I was born in Minnesota, but I've lived the last two years in Seaford with my foster family". Elsa looked to the sidewalk, a hint of sadness in her face. "Is your house near here?", asked Eddie. "We're almost there", said Elsa anxiously. Eddie didn't know why, but his new friend seemed almost afraid of something. He knew the Black Dragons weren't around, but he kept his guard up. Soon enough, they arrived at a plain, white house with blue roof tiles. "This is the place", said Elsa, "Thanks for walking with me". "Don't mention it", said Eddie, "In fact, here's my number. If anything happens, give me a call". "I will", said Elsa, "Have a good one". Eddie turned and walked off as soon as the door closed. Just then, he felt something cold fall on his head. He looked up and saw snow falling around the house, but no where else in the neighborhood. "Weird", he said as he walked back to the dojo.

The next day, Eddie was hitting a punching bag. He couldn't stop thinking about the strange snowfall that surrounded Elsa house, nor could he forget how anxious Elsa was to get home. Just then, Kim arrived holding a box. "What's that?", asked Milton. "A box of old trophies from Rudy's office", said Kim. "Why would he want to move those?", asked Eddie. Suddenly, Rudy and Jack walked in carrying a large, vertical box. When they set it down, Rudy pulled a rope, dismantling the box and revealing a big bronze statue of Rudy. "That makes sense", said Milton. "Oh by the way, there's someone outside who wants to see you, Eddie", said Jack. "Sure thing", said Eddie as he walked out. There, waiting at a table for him, was Elsa. "Didn't expect to see you this soon again", said Eddie. "What can I say?", said Elsa, "I like a man in uniform." "Well, let me show around", said Eddie. They walked into the dojo together. "Hey, whose your friend there?", asked Jerry. "This is Elsa", said Eddie."Hi", said Elsa.

Soon enough, Elsa had managed to lay Milton and Jerry flat in two different sparring match. "Impressive", said Kim, "She kind of reminds me of you". "I don't know", said Jack, "She fights like a younger woman, with nothing held back. Admirable, but mistaken". "How do you figure?", asked Kim. "Elsa fights like she's afraid of something", said Jack, "I wonder what could scare her enough to make her fight like that".

Meanwhile, the Black Dragons, along with their leader, a tall man with black hair named Sensei Ty, were exploring a rock quarry. "What are we doing here?", asked Frank. "I'm glad you asked", said Ty, "In my quest to destroy the Bobby Wasabi Dojo and it's star students, I remembered that I had a land grant for this area, so I decided to do some digging. It was here that I found this". Among the broken stones was a large, stone seal with Japanese writing on it. "Awesome, but how are we going to throw this giant Frisbee at them?", asked Frank. "It's not a Frisbee", said a voice. A young man with long blond hair stepped forward with a sledgehammer. It was Kai, Jack's cousin, whom had defeated in battle in China. He was Jack's equal, and he was about to prove it. He slammed the sledgehammer into the seal, releasing the dark energy from inside! The Black Dragons looked on in horror as the energy took shape and flew towards the Seaford Mall.

The gang walked out of the dojo just in time to witness a demon with a black cloak and antlers slam into the pavement! "I am Lord Tyrannis", said the demon, "and I am here to destroy the Wasabi Warriors!" "You and what army?", said Jack defiantly. "No army", said Lord Tyrannis, "Just this!" He fired lightning bolt, knocking Jack away! Kim then kicked the demon in the face, only to be knocked aside! Jerry threw a chair at Lord Tyrannis, only for it to be shot back at him! Milton tried to sneak up behind him, but Lord Tyrannis knocked him out without looking! Rudy then punched him in the stomach and kicked him in the face! But then, Lord Tyrannis knocked him over with a swift kick! Eddie tried to attack, but the demon grabbed him by the throat! Suddenly, Lord Tyrannis was hit in the face by a block of ice, forcing him to drop Eddie! He looked over and saw Elsa, her hands glowing bright blue as ice began to form around the courtyard! Before Lord Tyrannis could react, Elsa blasted him with her powers, freezing him into a block of ice! Elsa breathed heavily, only then realizing that people were staring at her in shock and horror. Suddenly, Lord Tyrannis broke free and blasted her with his lightning. Just then, a Shaolin monk with a long, gray beard attacked and threw the demon aside. "Let's go", he said. Eddie picked Elsa up as he and the others ran off, unaware that the demon escaped.

"Grandmaster Po", said Rudy once everyone reached the Shaolin temple, "what was that?" "That", said Grandmaster Po, "was Lord Tyrannis, demon lord of chaos. He founded the Clan of the Black Dragon in Japan thousands of years ago". "So what's he doing in our town, yo?", asked a very shaken Jerry. "As of yet, we do not know", said Grandmaster Po, "When last we checked, his seal was stored in an old rock quarry". "Wait a second", said Rudy, "Ty was boasting about how he bought some land like that. Do you think he could've done this?" "Could be", said Jack. "Indeed", said Grandmaster Po, "In his human state, Lord Tyrannis founded the Clan of the Black Dragon. What you know as a rival group of students were once great warriors that terrorized the country, until Clan Wasabi stamped them out. In his greed and terror, Lord Tyrannis consumed the blood of a dragon infused with Underworld spices, becoming the demon you see today". "So how do we stop him?", asked Jack. "It will be impossible, unless"...Grandmaster Po looked to Elsa. "They told me you froze the demon in a block of ice", he said, "Is that true?" "Yes, but I'm not proud of it", said Elsa. "I see", said Grandmaster Po, "But thanks to you, they might just stand a chance". "What makes you say that?", asked Eddie. "In case it ain't obvious, she's got superpowers", said Jerry. "Impossible", said Milton. "You literally saw me using them", said Elsa indignantly. "I was half asleep", said Milton. "In any case", said Grandmaster Po, "We need to be sure of one thing. Young lady, could you move your hair to the side?" "Sure", said Elsa. Grandmaster Po clasped his face in shock, for on the back of her neck were three small diamond-shaped markings. "She is the chosen one", he said, "Now I know there is a chance. Rudy, you and your students must find the Elemental Weapons. They are the only things that can stop Lord Tyrannis". "You can count on us", said Rudy, "OK guys, who's up for an adventure?" "Count me in", said Eddie, "I can't wait to take down that demon". "Me too", said Jack. "What about you Elsa?", asked Kim. "I will do what I must", said Elsa. "All together", said Rudy as he put his hand forward, "Wasabi?" "Wasabi", called the team.

Back at the Black Dragons dojo, Lord Tyrannis looked over his new henchmen. "Sensei Ty, are these the best students you have to offer?", he asked. "We had a lot of cut backs", said Ty, "Please help me. I can't afford to back to living with Mommy". "I will do my best", said Lord Tyrannis, "Though, between you and me, I'd start looking for another line of work" The demon looked over Frank, Kai, and Carson, a young man who joined the Black Dragons after being caught cheating. "The five of us can take down the Wasabi Warriors", said Lord Tyrannis, "But we need something stronger to beat that girl". "Then you'll love this", said Kai as he dumped the contents of a box on the ground at the demon's feet. Lord Tyrannis picked up the head of an old, broken down robot and smiled through his mask. "It has begun then", said Lord Tyrannis, "The death of the old world and the start of a new one".

To be continued...


	2. Deserts of Doom

Deserts of Doom

The Wasabi Warriors took a breath as the plane took off into the air. Rudy had managed to haggle his friend Bobby into loaning it to them for their adventure, although he had to pay for it with his new car. "Cheer up, Rudy", said Jack, "At least we got a head start before the Black Dragons could organize". "That may be", said Rudy, "But I lost Bessie. I was so close to planning that road trip". "I think we have more important things to worry about", said Kim. "Yeah, she's right", said Jerry, "We haven't gotten out in-flight peanuts". Elsa, meanwhile, focused on keeping her eyes closed. "First time flying?", asked Eddie as he did push-ups in the isle. "I haven't flown since I was six", said Elsa, "I'd rather not do it again". "I feel ya", said Eddie. "If I keep this up, my powers won't make this a short flight", said Elsa. "You say that like you're dangerous", said Eddie. "I am dangerous", said Elsa, "Don't forget, Grandmaster Po said you guys only stand a chance against Lord Tyrannis because of my powers. I don't even know how strong they are". "Well, I have a feeling we'll soon find out", said Milton, "Look". Everyone looked out the window as the plane touched down in a remote, desert airport.

"Alright, gang", said Rudy, "Our mission is simple. We need to find the clues to lead us to the Island of the Elemental Weapons. So, where do we start?" "I say we check out the museum", said Milton, "The Sahara is home to a lot of historical artifacts that could help us". He took a parchment out of his bag and looked it over. "All this says is that part of the map to it is hidden in the two greatest deserts", said Eddie. "Exactly", said Milton, "We stand in the Sahara. So it would make sense to check out the museum". "Then let's go", said Jack with a smile.

Meanwhile, back at the Black Dragon's Dojo, Lord Tyrannis looked over the pieces of the broken robot. Just then, Ty walked in and looked over. "What are you doing?", he asked. "I'm looking over the pieces of this perfect warrior", said Lord Tyrannis, "Feeling the dark, negative energy that haunts its broken body. Plus, you know, I gotta do something while I search the cosmos for those meddling kids". "If I may", said Ty, "I know a nice burger place. Why don't we go grab dinner and come back later?" "I like that", said Lord Tyrannis, "But those kids could be anywhere on Earth, ready to put a stop to my plans". Just then, the door burst open and Kai walked in. "Worry not, Master", said Kai, "Ive got a lead". "What is it?", asked Lord Tyrannis. "I did some digging at the airport", said Kai, "They took a private jet bound for Morocco. The air traffic control guy wasn't as lucky as they were". "What could they want in Morocco?", asked Ty. "Let's find out", said Lord Tyrannis, "To the portal!"

Back at the museum, Milton lead the gang to a large, stone tablet. Given how small the building was, the tablet was the default star of the show. "OK, Milton", said Jack, "What are we looking at?" "I think it's stone tablet from the time of Mansa Musa", said Milton, "He was at one time the richest man on Earth". "Awesome", said Jerry. "In 1324, he made the pilgrimage to Mecca in accordance to his Islamic beliefs." "So", said Elsa, "He journeyed across the Sahara. We just need to find where he would hide a piece of the map". Just then, Kim noticed something. It was a Japanese katanna that hung on a wall next to a window. "Hey guys", said Kim, "What's that doing here?" "Well, it is a museum", said Eddie. "With mostly local artifacts", said Kim, "But why is this the only artifact that came from Japan?" "According to this", said Elsa, "it was found out in the desert." "Yeah, but where?", asked Jerry. "I think there might be a clue in this somewhere", said Rudy. Elsa then noticed that the sword was pointing to a tall sand dune outside in the distance. She looked toward it and saw something shimmer. "Guys, look out there", she said. "Its just some sand dunes", said Rudy. "Wait", said Jack, "You don't see that shimmer over there?" "Now I do", said Rudy, "We need to get a closer look at that dune". Suddenly, an explosion went off! "Everybody in the corner", cried Rudy as he hid his students and Elsa in the corner.

Outside, a portal opened up and Lord Tyrannis stepped out with the Black Dragons. "Welcome to Morocco, fellas", said Lord Tyrannis, "Let's cut some Wasabi".

"Rudy, we have to get out of here", said Jack. "We can climb out the window", suggested Jerry. "Go", said Eddie, "I'll cover you". Everybody climbed out as Lord Tyrannis burst in with Carson and Frank. "We meet again, Eddie", said Frank. He charged and threw a punch, only for Eddie to catch it and kick Frank in the face! Suddenly, Lord Tyrannis fired lightning bolts at him, sending him flying out the window and into the sand! Lord Tyrannis and his goons followed him. "Where are your friends?", asked Lord Tyrannis. "Right here", said Kim as she punched him in the face! Carson came to his master's defense and knocked Kim away! "Like my new glove?", he asked as he extended the three claws it was equipped with. Suddenly, Jack kicked him from behind! Carson then tried to attack him, but Kim swiped him off of his feet! Frank tried to punch Milton, but he ducked and threw Frank over him! Rudy thought fast and jumped into a nearby orange Jeep Gladiator, a pick-up truck-like vehicle, and slammed into Lord Tyrannis before he could blast Eddie! "Get in", cried Rudy, and the kids jumped into the Jeep Gladiator, With Jack riding shotgun, while the rest rode in the trunk. Before Lord Tyrannis and his goons could follow, Elsa froze all three of them in a block of ice!  
Soon enough, the gang found themselves driving in the desert. "I think we're safe", said Eddie as he held ice to his forehead. "Here's hoping", said Jerry. "Nice thinking", said Kim, "It'll be hours before the Black Dragon's get out of that ice". "I hope so", said Elsa, "But we need to find where that shimmer was coming from". "Rudy, could you slow down, please?", asked Milton. Rudy eased his foot off of the gas, allowing Milton to stand up and look out at the desert with his binoculars. "There, due east", he cried. "Right", said Rudy, "Hang on". He swerved towards the east, finally seeing the shimmering in the distance. Rudy slammed on the brakes as soon as they saw the source of the shimmering: a Greek style temple complex in ruins, with a single column shimmering in the sun. Jack looked into the site with his binoculars and saw several figures below. "It looks like we've wandered into nomad territory", said Jack. "Nomads?", asked Rudy. "Likely Bedouin", said Milton, "They've traveled through this country and many others for generations". "Well", said Jerry, "they won't come by any of us." "Really?", asked Kim, "Ya might wanna tell them that". Jerry turned and saw two Bedouins standing right behind him with spears raised! Before anyone could attack, Elsa stood between the two groups. One of the Bedouins pointed to her binoculars and gestured for them. Without a word, she handed them to the Bedouins and they dispersed, silently allowing for the gang to enter the temple complex. "Yo, how'd you do that?", asked Jerry. "There are other ways to get what we need other than violence", said Elsa.

They entered the temple complex and marveled at the sandy edifice of a long forgotten time. Milton took several photos as the group walked among the ruins. "OK", said Eddie, "where is the shimmering now?" "Up there", said Elsa. They all looked up and saw something shining from one of the pillars. "I'll try to get it down", said Jack. He took out his grappling hook and threw it onto the pillar before climbing up. "What is it?", asked Rudy. "It some half of a large medallion", said Jack. He looked to the distance and saw something. "We have trouble, gang", he said as he climbed down. "What is it?", asked Kim. "Sandstorm", said Jack, "We need to get to the plane. Fast." "Everybody, let's go", said Rudy.

As soon as they drove off towards the airport, the sandstorm blew towards them! Then, the face of Lord Tyrannis appeared in the sand! "Pardon my dust, Wasabi fools", he shouted as he slammed a sandy fist into the ground in front of them! Rudy swerved around it and kept driving! "Elsa, we need some fire power", said Eddie. "What if I hurt you?", asked Elsa. "Just do it", said Eddie, "We believe in you!" As soon as another sandy fist appeared, Elsa froze it in midair! She then blasted the face of Lord Tyrannis! The sandstorm dispersed just in time, as Rudy stopped the car and everyone ran into the plane. Before Lord Tyrannis could mount another attack, the plane took off and flew into the horizon!

Everyone took a breath before looking over the medallion. "OK, Milton, what are we looking at?", asked Jack. "A medallion that must have been sawed in half", said Milton, "Wait. There's some sort of writing here". "That's just part of the culture", said Jerry. "Not in Morocco", said Milton, "The writing here is Mongolian". "That's right", said Kim, "and the parchment said that the pieces of the map were hidden in the two greatest deserts". "Looks like we're headed for the Gobi", said Eddie. Elsa looked out the window, seeking any sign of Lord Tyrannis. "I don't think he's going to follow us now", said Eddie. "I think it best to keep on our toes", said Elsa, "You never know if a storm is magic or just the weather playing tricks on you". "It's going to be a long flight", said Jerry, "Time to get some shut-eye". "I agree", said Rudy, "Night everyone". Soon enough, practically everyone had gone to sleep.

A little while later, Eddie woke up to find Elsa tossing and turning in her sleep. "You alright?", whispered Eddie. "Fine", said Elsa, "You ever have one of those dreams that feels like you're reliving a memory?" "Only once", said Eddie, "On the way home from the war. Sadly, everything they said about it was true, and I hope to never see anyone go through anything like that". "What made it so bad?", asked Elsa. "The usual thing: death", said Eddie, "Like I said, no one should have the carry the burden of killing for any reason". "I feel similarly", said Elsa, "That's why when I hope to never use my powers again". "Why do you feel that way?", asked Eddie. "I just do", said Elsa, "How would you feel if every you had to walk on eggshells? For everyone to be afraid of you?" "That's the beauty of having friends like me", said Eddie, "You'll never have to". Elsa pondered this point before falling back to sleep.

They landed at another remote airport, this time in the Gobi Desert. "OK, Milton", said Jerry between yawns, "What now?" "Look", said Kim. She pointed to a massive temple, and Milton noticed the medallion was starting to glow. "This can't be a coincidence", said Milton, "Whether we know it or not, we keep finding ourselves near these ancient sites". "Then let's go find the other piece", said Jack, "The sooner we do that, the sooner we can take down that demon". They all raced off towards the hidden temple.

Meanwhile, Lord Tyrannis and the rest of the Black Dragons stood on a cliff over looking the rocky desert. "Let me take them, Master", said Kai, "I can destroy them all for you". "No", said Lord Tyrannis, "Have patience, my boy. You get your revenge soon enough. But for now, we can use the army of dead Mongols to dispatch your cousin's friends". Then, Lord Tyrannis sent out some of his dark energy into the temple.

The gang soon found themselves inside an ancient Buddhist temple, with many fallen pillars, a hole in the ceiling from which the moon shone through, and a giant statue of the Buddha himself. "Awesome", said Milton. "Hey look, a treasure chest", said Rudy. Eddie walked over and opened it, revealing another half of the medallion. "Well", said Eddie, "We got what we came for. Let's go". Suddenly, a large army of glowing, green zombies burst out of the ground! "They're blocking the exit", cried Jerry. "Then let's unblock it", said Jack. One zombie ran forward, but Jack kicked its head off! Kim then knock two zombies to the ground before kicking another through the chest! Rudy grabbed one of the discarded swords and cut four zombies in half! Eddie tossed the medallion to Elsa, then chopped at the nerve endings of one zombie, turning it to dust! Jerry and Milton fought off a large horde of zombies with just their fists, but soon, they were overwhelmed! Then, Eddie ripped the arm off of a zombie and used it as nunchucks to beat back five other zombies! When one zombie tried to slice Eddie with a sword, Elsa punched through its chest! "Is that all of them?", asked Rudy. Suddenly, more zombies emerged from the ground to attack! "How much more do we have to take down?", asked Jerry. "As many as it takes", said Kim. Elsa stepped forward as the zombies surged forward. With all her strength, she sent out a blizzard that froze the zombie army in the waves of ice! "Whoa", said Eddie. "Let's get out of here before more arrive", said Jack, "Nice work, Elsa". Elsa stood in shock at her own power before running off with her friends.

"Looks like she's more powerful than we thought", said Ty nervously. "I don't think that will be a problem", said Kai. "No", said Lord Tyrannis, "After all, everyone has an equal. Wouldn't you agree?" Just as he said this, a tall robot walked over, causing the other Black Dragons, especially Kai, to back away in fear.

To be continued...


	3. Elsa vs the Robot

Elsa vs. the Robot

The Wasabi gang was under attack! Jack threw a Black Dragon into his friends, while Kim and Elsa both punched Frank into the water below! "How did they track us to this pier?", asked Rudy as he knocked several Black Dragon members aside with his bo staff! "It has to be Lord Tyrannis", said Elsa, "He's using some arcane magic to track us". Suddenly, Jerry, Eddie, and Milton raced over in a speedboat. "Watch out", yelled Eddie, and he fired a rocket from his bazooka! The Black Dragons were thrown aside by the force of the explosion as Rudy, Kim, Elsa, and Jack escaped with the others in the boat!

"That was close", said Elsa after several minutes of silence. "I'll say", said Eddie, "I told you that we should have bought off those inspectors". "I am not losing any money on anything other than snacks on this trip", retorted Rudy. "No time to dwell on that", said Jack, "Milton, any idea where we head next?". "Sure", said Milton, "We know the island is somewhere in the South Pacific, due to the original battle against the Black Dragons taking place in Japan in the early 1300's". "But the South Pacific has thousands of islands spread across a 62 million mile radius", said Elsa, "We can't know for sure which island has the Elemental Weapons". "We can now", said Milton as he took out the medallion pieces recovered from two deserts and put them together. Suddenly, the medallion started to float in the air before shooting off into the horizon, dragging the boat with it! "Jerry, slow down", cried Kim as she and the others were thrown to the back of the boat. "I can't", cried Jerry, "The controls are shut off!" Just then, the medallion lead the speedboat through a bank of fog before slowing down and landing back on the boat. Everyone looked in awe at a hidden island as they emerged from the fog. "Incredible", said Eddie. "Indeed", said Milton.

Soon enough, the boat landed on the shore of the island. Everyone took off their shoes and stepped onto the beach. Just then, Jerry howled in pain! A crab had pinched his big toe. "Hold on, Jerry", said Jack as he grabbed a big stick. Just as he was about to hit it, the crab let go, causing Jack to hit Jerry in the foot! "OWW!", cried Jerry, "That really hurt, man!" "Sorry", said Jack sheepishly. Soon, everyone took in their surroundings. Next to the beach was a vast jungle that lead to massive mountains. "I guess we go that way", said Eddie. Thus, the team headed into the jungle, pushing aside branches and vines. "So", said Eddie, "what do you guys think the weapons are exactly?" "I have a feeling we're about to find out", said Kim, "Look!" Out in the distance was an ancient temple, with massive stone towers surrounded by the jungle. Everyone raced toward it and found walls of ancient text. "I have a feeling we're getting close", said Jack with a smile.

High above the temple, a menacing figure looked down at the Wasabi Warriors with his telescopic vision. Just then, Kai walked up behind him. "What do you see?", asked Kai. "Seven individuals", said the figure as he removed his hood, "All skilled in karate, one skilled in ice magic. Threat assessment: minimal for now". "Remember", said Kai, "You can do what you wish with the others, but Jack is mine". "Not yet", said the figure, "Lord Tyrannis will arrive soon. It's time for me to put my part of the plan to action". With that, he leaped off the mountain edge and headed for the temple.

Back at the temple, Milton looked over the writing on the walls inside. "Find anything?", asked Jerry. "Jerry, I can't read this ancient writing", said Milton, "It's going to take a while to translate all of it." Suddenly, he saw something in the ground. Milton took the medallion out of his bag and placed it in the carved hole. Suddenly, the writing in the temple started glowing neon blue. "Milton, what's going on?", asked Jerry. "I don't know", said Milton, "But I think we're about to find out"…

Outside, Jack, Rudy, Kim, Eddie, and Elsa looked up as the figure landed in the temple grounds. He removed his cloak, revealing a metallic body with large shoulder pads, a head with long, rectangle-shaped antennae and single visor with two red eyes, huge, metal muscles, and the Black Dragons logo on his chest. "It's been a while, robot", said Rudy, "Did you come back for some more?" "My servos detect hostility in your voice", said the robot, "If you do not stand down immediately, I shall have to force you. This is your only warning". With that, Jack, Kim, Rudy, Eddie, and Elsa each got into a fighting stance. "So, you have made your choice", said the robot as his fists tightened. Kim ran over and kicked the robot in the chest! Jack then kicked the robot's leg and punched him the face! When he punched again, the robot blocked! He then threw Jack into Kim! Rudy tried to do a spinning kick, but the robot caught his leg and threw him aside! Eddie grabbed a stick and tried to attack, but the robot chopped the ends of the stick off and sliced it in half before punching him aside! Kim tried to attack the robot from behind, but the robot detected her movement and backhanded her! Jack rushed in to attack, but the robot used a judo flip to toss him onto Rudy! Eddie tried to punch the robot, but the robot dodged and kicked Eddie in the face! That left Elsa. She jumped in and kicked the robot with both feet! Then, she punched the robot in the stomach, before uppercutting him! "Impressive", said the robot, "Your skills are at peak efficiency, but that will not save you". The robot then threw Elsa over his shoulder, but she then leaped off of the wall and punched the robot! Then, she sent some ice spikes from out of the ground to impale the robot! But the robot simply punched the spikes and jump kicked Elsa! But then, Elsa created an ice spire that came up from the ground, hitting the robot in the face! The robot simply chopped the spire in half and threw Elsa against the wall knocking her out!

Milton and Jerry ran out of the temple to find their friends on the ground! "What happened?", asked Jerry. "The robot's back", said Jack. "Yeah", said Kim, "He's even stronger now". "And he has Elsa", said Eddie. "That's not all", said Milton, "The magic inside the temple has allowed Jerry and I to know where the four Elemental Weapons are". "That's great", said Rudy. "You guys go on ahead", said Eddie, "I'm going on the trail of that mechanical menace". "Alone?", asked Jack. "We need to get those weapons", said Eddie, "Since there are only four of them, we should split up. I used to track enemy soldiers, so I'll look for Elsa. Milton and Jerry can take you to the Elemental Weapons. Once you find them, just give me a sign". "Right", said Jack, "Good luck". With that, Eddie looked at the robot's footprints and ran after them while Milton lead the others to the Elemental Weapons.

Elsa awoke in a cave and found her hands tied. She looked up and gasped. The robot stood over her before leaning over to look her in the eyes. "You are no longer concussed", said the robot, "Lord Tyrannis has high hopes for you, so I find important that you are in perfect help. Now, you will answer my questions". "You will never find out what I know about my friends or the plans we have", said Elsa. "Oh, ye of little sight", said the robot, "If all goes to plan, I'll have your friends soon enough". "So… what do you want to know?", asked Elsa. "Tell me about your powers", said the robot coldly.

Outside the cave, Eddie had managed to catch up to them. He looked up at Elsa and the robot with his binoculars. "Now how do I get up there?", he asked. Suddenly, he heard a noise. He turned and saw Jerry coming out of the bushes. "Jerry, what are you doing here?", asked Eddie. "I couldn't let you go alone", said Jerry, "The others went to another temple near here. I split off and came to help you out with that bucket of bolts. So, is Elsa OK?" "For now, yes", said Eddie, "But I have feeling once that robot is done with her, we're next". "So what do we do?", asked Jerry. "We'll need a plan", said Eddie. He looked around and noticed the skeletons of long-dead warriors.

"In the fight, you were holding back", said the robot, "Why?" "I wanted to keep my friends safe", said Elsa. "Impossible", said the robot, "Your friends would have been out of the field of attack. You have no reason to hold back such power". "What makes you think I'm even holding back?", asked Elsa. "Take note of your hands", said the robot, "At your current strength, you could easily escape. You could freeze the rope and break free, as if you were never even tied up in the first place. The fact that you haven't indicates something psychological. Accessing files". "What are you doing?", asked Elsa. "Research", said the robot, "I do hope I uncover something of interest".

"All set?", asked Eddie. "All good", said Jerry as he moved a skeleton into place, "Good luck". With that, Eddie ran for the cave as storm clouds loomed overhead.

"So", said Elsa, "Why are you doing this? What do you have to gain from helping a literal demon take over the world?" "Elsa, do you know what it's like to live as a machine?", asked the robot, "Imagine being unable to move without orders, to be unable to see a task out your way. I was programed to train karate students to perfection. A flaw in my programming that was not evident to my creators was that humanity is flawed. I broke down when I realized they could never give up, in spite of insurmountable odds. I was upgraded accordingly and put to use in military missions. My fellow robots and I killed in the name of our country. One day, the enemy attacked. The battle was long and terrible, but in the end, I had managed to kill them all. I was the only survivor of my garrison. I was shipped back to Seaford and promptly junked, left in debris to rot. Now, little Elsa, do you think androids dream? I certainly did. Because, you see, as long as aspects of me remain, I am effectively immortal. When I die, I drift into an endless sleep. In my dreams, I saw the deaths of other robots at first. But after a while, my thoughts drifted to a period where humanity was perfect. My task was finally completed, but then, I was awoken from that dream. That's why I must help the Black Dragons, so I may put those who put me through what I suffered into such a state". "Lord Tyrannis will do the same thing to you", said Elsa, "He'll never let you dream like that again". "Perhaps not", said the robot, "But finding a death where I no longer dream: that is my price for service, and he will give me that". "Maybe you're wrong", said Elsa, "He'd never give up the perfect weapon". "So be it", said the robot, "But now, my search is complete." Suddenly, he turned and grabbed Eddie, pinning him to the cave wall! "Eddie!", cried Elsa. "Now, little Elsa, tell me what I wish to know", said the robot. "I can't", whispered Elsa. "My directives are quite specific", said the robot, "Will you tell me, or should I tell him?" To emphasize this point, he squeezed Eddie's throat harder. "OK", said Elsa, "I'll tell you, just let him go". "Predictable", said the robot as he dropped Eddie, who gasped for breath. "When I was a little girl", said Elsa, "my family and I drove down a mountain road. I was riding with my sister, Anna, when the snow got worse. We ran off the road and crashed in the forest. I was the only one who survived. That's it. I killed them without even meaning to". "That answer does not correlate with my data", said the robot. "It's the truth", said Elsa as a single tear fell from her eye. Suddenly, the robot was hit by an arrow! "I will dispose of this accordingly", said the robot, who then stormed outside. "You alright?", asked Eddie as he cut Elsa's ropes. "No", said Elsa.

Outside, the robot looked around. Suddenly, a skeleton popped out from behind a bush! The robot kicked it away, revealing Jerry. "Uh oh", said Jerry as the robot lifted him above his head and threw him! Suddenly, Eddie ran up and kicked him in the back! The robot turned and punched Eddie! Jerry ran over and hit the robot with a stick! But then, the robot punched Jerry in the stomach and tossed him aside! Then, the robot grabbed a large rock and marched over to Eddie. "If my plan works, you'll be fine", said the robot, "If not, at least it was fun". Suddenly, a blast of ice knocked the rock out of his hands! Eddie then threw a sword at him, but the robot caught it! "What was that supposed to do?", asked the robot. "Wait for it", said Eddie. Just then, a bolt of lightning blasted the robot! His systems were shutting down and turning on all at once! "Breath it in", said Elsa coldly, "That's fear". The robot tried to attack, but Elsa froze off part of his left arm, exposing its skeletal structure! Then, she punched the robot in the chest, sending him flying into the rocks with an arctic blast! The rain started falling harder as the robot hit Elsa in the face! But then, she swiped out his legs! The robot was able to get up and kick Elsa away, but then, she hit him with an ice pillar! Then, she threw an ice dagger through his right hand! Finally, she impaled the robot against a stone wall with several icy spikes! Then, she walked over slowly, holding an ice sword. "Elsa, what are you doing?", asked Eddie. "I'm not holding back", said Elsa, her fury evident. "Good", said the robot, "Be the monster you think you are". Elsa's eyes widened at this and she dropped her sword. "You're a better person than you think", said the robot, "It is no wonder fate made us opponents in this war." "Let's go", said Jerry. "Until we meet again", said the robot as our heroes ran off. The robot looked up at the sinister shadow of Lord Tyrannis. "Interesting", said Lord Tyrannis as he used his magic to repair the robot, "We may win yet".

To be continued...


	4. Element Quest

Element Quest

"Man, that rain came out of nowhere", said Rudy as the team hid inside of a cave. "I'll say", said Kim. Suddenly, they heard a noise. "Get ready", said Jack. Out of the bushes came Eddie, Jerry, and Elsa. "Thank goodness", said Kim. "Is everyone alright?", asked Rudy. "Just a little shaken, though I don't think that robot is coming after us after the beating she gave him", said Eddie. "OK", said Jack, "Milton should be back from the inside of the cave in a bit. Let's take five". Elsa sat close to the entrance of the cave. "You OK?", asked Eddie. "The robot believed that I was better than I thought", said Elsa, "How could he think that of a murderer?" "That's not what I see", said Eddie, "Everyone deserves a second chance. The real question is if they want to be redeemed". "You really think so?", asked Elsa. "It's a part of my code", said Eddie, "All of the Wasabi Warriors swear by the light of the Dragon's Eye to be loyal and honest and to never say die". "I have a very different code", said Elsa, "I swore to keep others safe from myself. I"m doing what I must". Just then, Milton arrived. "I was right", he said, "Follow me". He ran off, with the Wasabi gang following behind.

They ran down into the cave and found a massive temple inside the cave, half of it submerged in a large lake. "Watch your step", said Milton as he lead the team over stepping stones in the water. The temple was almost exactly like the one in the jungle, only with more debris and a tall pedestal with a hammer on it. "OK, I see one of the Elemental Weapons", said Jerry, "Where are the other ones?" "Two are in this very cave", said Milton, "One is over there, and the other is in the submerged parts of the temple. But we have to be careful. These places could be booby-trapped". "I think we'll be fine", said Jerry, "All I see are a couple of rocks". "Jerry, don't", cried Milton, but it was to late. Jerry took the hammer off of the pedestal. Suddenly, out of the shadows came a massive bear! It knocked Jack and Kim aside, sending them flying into the water! Jerry tried to attack with the hammer, but the bear simply knocked him into a wall! Elsa then blasted the bear with a blizzard, only to then create an ice shield to block an attack from its jaws! Rudy and Eddie then slashed the bear's back with their rusty swords! Eddie looked over his sword as Elsa used an ice spire to knock the bear aside! He then discovered a hidden dagger in his sword and nodded to Rudy. When the bear tried to attack them, they each threw their daggers hitting the bear in the chest! But then, the bear roared and knocked them aside! Milton climbed up to a wall above the bear and pushed over a rock, hitting it in the head! But then, the bear climbed up after him! Eddie, thinking fast, grabbed the hammer. It started glowing as he slammed it into the ground, causing the rocks in the wall to knock the bear away! Then, he slashed the ground with the hammer, creating spears from the rock that impaled the bear, killing it!

Meanwhile, Kim and Jack swam over to the next weapon, two iron gauntlets. Suddenly, a shark attacked! It tried to chomp on Kim, but Jack was able kick it in the gills! When the shark tried to attack him, Jack was able to grab some rope and tie it around its jaws! The shark pulled Jack to the surface of the lake and rolled, shaking him off! Before it could eat Jack, Kim used the gauntlets to create an air pocket, leaving the shark to flop around inside while they swam to shore! "That was intense", said Jack. "Yeah", said Kim. They looked up and saw the dead bear. "I'm guessing that's been dealt with", said Jack. "You could say that", said Eddie as lifted his hammer.

Soon enough, the team was walking through the jungle. "OK", said Elsa, "when do we get to next temple?" "With any luck, we should arrive at the next temple right about now", said Milton. Just then, the fog cleared, revealing another temple. "Milton you're the man", said Rudy as he patted him on the back.

Inside the temple, there was another pedestal surrounded by fog. When the fog drifted past, they saw a pair of nunchucks on the pedestal. "Ooo, sweet", said Jerry. Suddenly, Lord Tyrannis and the Black Dragons appeared! "Nice of you to show up", said Lord Tyrannis, "and you have three of the four Elmental Weapons. Sadly, it ends here. Ty, have your students and the robot make short work of them." "At once, your greatness". Jerry grabbed the nunchucks and hit Frank and Carson with them! Just then, a statue of a griffin came to life and attacked! While the beast fought off the Black Dragons, Elsa and the robot faced off once more! She kicked him in the chest and punched him in the face! Then, she hit him with an arctic blast while Eddie knocked him over from behind! "Impressive", said the robot. "Yeah", said Elsa as Eddie knocked him aside with his hammer! Lord Tyrannis fired his lightning bolts at Jerry, only for him to deflect the attack with his nunchucks! Then, Jack and Milton both kicked the demon, who was then knocked aside by the griffin! "Jack", snarled Kai. He leaped at Jack, only for Elsa to kick him aside! Jerry then twirled the nunchucks as they glowed neon green, creating a small hurricane! The griffin was then knocked into a wall of spikes, dying on impact! While the wind howled, Rudy and Ty battled! "You can't win, Rudy", said Ty as he did a sweeping kick, "Lord Tyrannis is going to make me a king. That means more students than you!" "Not if I have anything to say about it", said Rudy as he punched Ty in the chest. Suddenly, a bolt of lightning hit Rudy. "Let's go, my servant", said Lord Tyrannis, "and take this with us". In an instant, Lord Tyrannis and the Black Dragons ran into a portal, with Rudy in tow! Jack tried to run after them, but the portal closed just as he got to it. "They've got Rudy", said Jack. "What could they want with him?", asked Kim. "Simple", said Milton, "They want to lure us into a trap". "That sounds about right", said Eddie, "So let's not do that?" "What are you saying?", asked Jack, "Are we supposed to leave Rudy behind?" "No", said Eddie, "We just need to get the last Elemental Weapon. As soon as we gain an advantage, we go to war". Jack simply nodded in agreement. "Where do we go next?", asked Kim. "There", said Milton as he pointed to a volcano in the distance.

"OK", said Lord Tyrannis, "We may have had minor setback, but look at our prize". Rudy found himself back in the first temple, tied to one of the pillars. "Master", said Kai, "I can take them all out for you. Let me face them". "Robot, calculate his chances of failure without back-up", said Lord Tyrannis. "I detect a 7% chance of failure", said the robot, "To eliminate that, I and the others will accompany him". "Well, do that", said Lord Tyrannis. Kai snorted, but took Frank, Carson, and the robot with him. "You'll never win, Lord Tyrannis", said Rudy. "Then we'll surprise them", said Lord Tyrannis, "How do you feel about volcanoes?" "Love 'em", said Ty, "Are we going to Hawaii?" "No!", cried Lord Tyrannis, "I was talking to him! Whatever, help me out with this". "OK", said Ty, "What is it?" "My secret weapon", said Lord Tyrannis, "We can use this against the ice girl". "I like it already", said Ty. "Yeah. Of course", said Lord Tyrannis. He then produced a black flower. "The final battle is about to commence", said Lord Tyrannis with glee.

Meanwhile, the Wasabi Warriors had managed to arrive at the base of a volcano. "This is it", said Milton, "We just need to find a way inside to the temple". "There has to be thousands of ways inside", said Elsa, "but which one leads to the temple?" "In times like these", said Eddie, "I like to sit and think on the answer". But just as Eddie sat down on a rock, the wall of stone behind him fell away, taking Eddie with it! "I'm OK", he called, "But you better check this out". Everyone jumped down into the hole and saw an intricately carved tunnel. "It goes that way", said Elsa, "Come on". Everyone ran down the tunnel and into the burning, red light.

There, high above the boiling lava, was the temple of the fire sword. "We'd better be careful", said Jack, "The Black Dragons could show up at any time". Suddenly, Frank, Carson, and the robot leaped down! Carson attacked Kim with his bladed glove, but Kim fired water from her gauntlets at the lava flowing nearby, blinding him with the steam! Then, she broke the blades on his glove and knocked him out with a swift uppercut! Jerry hit Frank with his nunchucks, while Milton kicked him in the stomach! Eddie then used his hammer to create a mound of earth that knocked Frank aside! Before, he could attack again, the robot hit him on the back of the head! Then, he looked to Elsa as he ripped of the Black Dragons logo, revealing a faded Bobby Wasabi label. "I am tired of being a tool for evil", said the robot, "Your act of mercy inspired me. Thank you". Suddenly, Frank sprung back up to attack, only for Elsa to freeze him place! "I am also sorry for what happened earlier", said the robot. "Forgive and forget", said Elsa. Suddenly, they heard a thud. Elsa and the robot looked over to find Jerry, Milton, and Eddie in a heap. "What happened?", asked Elsa. "Me", said a voice, and it was then that Elsa noticed a fist flying at her…

Jack had managed to get to the alter where the sword was kept. Before he could get to it, Kai appeared, holding a knife to Kim's throat! "Let her go", said Jack. "If you insist", snarled Kai as he knocked her aside. "We don't have to do this", said Jack. "Yes we do", said Kai, "Remember when I beat the karate out of you all those years ago? This time, I'm going to make sure you don't get back up". They both ran at each other and attacked! Every punch and kick was blocked by each opponent! Kai managed to uppercut Jack and give him a left-cross, drawing blood from the hit! But Jack wiped away the blood and swiped out Kai's legs! Both got up and fought some more! Kai was able to kick Jack out of the window, but Jack caught onto a ledge and threw himself back into the temple! He then ran over and kicked Kai in the back! But then, Kai grabbed him and tossed him at the fire sword! Suddenly, the temple started to collapse! Kim got out out just as the lava oozed into the temple! Jack used the fire sword to absorb the flames into the blade, barely making it out in time! But then, he was hit with a staff! Kai then leaped on top of him and started choking Jack! But then, Jack slammed both of his fists into the sides of his head, then threw him off! But Kai then grabbed the staff and attack! Jack used the sword to block the attack and slice the staff in half! But Kai then kicked the fire sword out of Jack's hands before punching him again! "I'm going to keep you alive long enough to see your friends die", said Kai with a grin, "Well, except maybe Kim. I have other plans for her". Jack, enraged, punched Kai in the stomach! Then, he gave him a right cross! Kai spat blood and kicked Jack! But Jack was seeing red, so when Kai threw another punch, Jack caught it with ease! "You probably shouldn't have done that", said Jack, and he then gave Kai an uppercut! Then, he kicked him in the stomach and punched him in the face! Suddenly, the bridge started to collapse from the bubbling lava! Kai Punched Jack once more, but Jack stuck a final blow that knock Kai back! Beaten and bloody, Kai could barely stand, but he wanted to defeat Jack once and for all. But the beating had taken its toll and Kai fell from the bridge to his death in the lava below!

At once, Lord Tyrannis and Ty appeared. Jack, Kim, Milton, Jerry, Eddie, the robot, and Elsa stood ready for battle. "Where is Rudy?", asked Jack between breathes. "He's fine", said Ty as he pulled Rudy over. "I see the robot switched sides". "I have lost interest in your vision", said the robot, "Ty, if you have any sense left, leave this madness. Frank and Carson are down and Kai is dead". The wind went out of Ty's sails at that moment. "Fools", said Lord Tyrannis, "I'll win this war yet!" He leaped at the Wasabi Warriors, firing upon them with his lightning bolts! Jack then blasted him with the fire sword, knocking him back! Elsa then threw spears of ice at the demon, while Kim used the water gauntlets to splash him! Eddie then used the earth hammer to pin Lord Tyrannis to the volcano wall! Then, Jack used the fire sword to heat up the earth, and Jerry cooled it with the nunchucks, trapping the demon! "Wow guys, you did it", said Rudy. Just then, Lord Tyrannis broke free. "A valiant effort", he said, "But a futile one". Then, he reached into his robe and threw a black flower at Elsa! The plant ensnared her in its vines, and just like that, Elsa went into a vegetative state. "What did you do?", asked Ty. "Observe, Wasabi Warriors", said Lord Tyrannis, "that Black Lotus will trap the Chosen One in a prison with now way out. Now to raise my army from the ashes". He fired his strongest bolts of lightning, awakening an army of zombies! "Ty, consider this our last collaboration", said Lord Tyrannis. "What?", asked Ty. "We march on Seaford", said Lord Tyrannis, and just like that, he and his army disappeared, leaving our heroes trapped in a volcano about to erupt!

To be continued...


	5. Show Yourself

Show Yourself

Lava came pouring over to our heroes as they dragged Frank and Carson away! Jack used the fire sword to pushed back the flames, while Eddie smashed away the rock to create an exit. Everyone ran out as the lava dissolved the bridge, just barely escaping! "That was close", said Rudy. "Yeah", said Ty, "But now our town is under attack". "We have to go back", said Jack. "What about Elsa?", asked Kim, "She needs our help". "I'll try to help her", said Eddie, "You guys go". "What?", asked Jerry, "But she's trapped in her own mind! Who use your Elemental Weapon if you're here?" "Milton", said Eddie as he handed him the hammer, "I trust with this above all else. Now go. We'll catch up to you". With that, they each nodded to each other before running off. Eddie then grabbed one of the flailing tentacles. "I hope this works", he said before letting the tentacle wrap around him.

He then awoke to find himself in a park, surrounded by trees, with small children playing on a playground and swing-set. Eddie looked around and noticed something was off. He could see high mountains in the distance, but the park was located near a cluster of buildings in Seaford. "Where am I?", asked Eddie, "Obviously, the mountains could only come from Minnesota, but we're near Seaford. Of course! Elsa's prison is a prison of the mind. She's constructed, knowingly or not, a word of her one, and if I were her I'd be..." He ran to the playground to find Elsa sitting alone at a bench. "Thought I'd never find you", said Eddie. "Hang on, I want you to meet someone", said Elsa as a little girl ran over, "This is my sister, Anna".

Meanwhile, everyone was enjoying a day at the mall, when suddenly, they heard a strange noise. Just then, a meteor slammed into the ground and an army of zombie warriors emerged from the pavement to attack! "Holy Hannah", cried Joan the security guard. Lord Tyrannis blew up several shops with his lightning! Just then, a jet flew overhead. "Just in time", he mused.

"OK", said Ty, "What weapons do we have on this thing?" "Not much", said Jack, "It is a private jet after all". "What about the emergency flares?", suggested Milton. "That could work", said Rudy. "Well don't just stand there", said Jerry, "Use them". With that, Rudy threw off the hatch and pressed the button. Flares flew out from the bottom of the plane burning a horde of zombies below! "My turn", said Lord Tyrannis. He then fired into the air, knocking the plane out of the sky! "Hang onto something", called Jack. The plane crashed into the street and broke in two, only stopping when it hit the side of a building! "Oh boy", said Rudy, "I hope Bobby has plane insurance". "That's the least of our worries", said Kim, "Look!" The zombie warriors began to shamble towards them. "OK, jack, what's the plan?", asked Rudy. "We fight", said Jack as he held his sword aloft.

Back in the mind world, Eddie sat on a park bench, watching Elsa and Anna playing together. "Something bothering you?", asked a voice. Eddie turned to find Grace, his ex-girlfriend from before the war. "It seems like I'm growing more and more isolated from things in my life", said Eddie, "Like my mind is playing tricks on me". "The mind is a fickle thing", said Grace, "You never know if what you're seeing is real or imagined". Something sparked in Eddie. "Where is your boyfriend?", he asked. "Your right here", said Grace, "You decided to stay in Seaford after the war was called off, remember? You never even joined after the military shut down". "Bingo", said Eddie. "What?" asked Grace. "You know as well as I", said Eddie, "The military will always be around to protect those who need it". Suddenly, Grace grew fangs and leaped at Eddie, but Eddie was able to kick her, turning her into dust. He looked up and noticed massive tentacles in the sky…

Meanwhile, Elsa and Anna had just leaped into a pile of leaves. "This is the best day of my life", said Anna, "It's as if that car crash never happened". Elsa's smile disappeared. She began to think. How could Anna know about the car crash that killed her if that event hadn't occurred? The only explanation was the black lotus that Lord Tyrannis threw at her. "Elsa?", said Anna. "This isn't right", said Elsa, "Anna, I don't think any of this is real". "It's your mind", said Anna, "It has to be real". "No", said Elsa, "This is only my imagination. I can't stay here, my friends need me". "I understand", said Anna, before she grew fangs and attacked, forcing Elsa to kick her back! Then, she ran after Eddie.

Eddie ran from the giant tentacles as the slammed into the ground! Suddenly, he tripped, but was pushed out by Elsa! "That was close", said Eddie. "Yeah", said Elsa, "Let's find a safe place to hide". They ran out of the park and into an art gallery. They then looked out the window at the tentacles. "What do you think?", asked Eddie, "Can you freeze them?" "No", said Elsa, "The plant is messing with my head. It's as if I've lost all of my powers". "That's it", said Eddie, "The plant is trying to make our dreams come true. That's why Grace was here, and why I reckon Anna is alive". "So how do we… wait", said Elsa, "Do you hear that"? Eddie looked up and heard something faint in the distance. "It's coming from the back of the gallery", said Elsa. They walked down the hall, noticing paintings of their adventures in the deserts, the island temples, and the park from earlier. They walked into complete darkness. Their footsteps created ripples on the ground, like the two were walking on water. "There", said Eddie. It looked like a closed door. "Is that the way out?", asked Elsa. "Only one way to be sure", said Eddie. Suddenly, a plant monster burst from the ground! Eddie cut two tentacles off with a single kick, while Elsa punched the thing in its toothy maw! She then chopped of another tentacle with her bare hands! Suddenly, more tentacles grabbed Eddie and started crushing him! Before Elsa could help, she found herself being pulled into the plant's jaws! "Elsa use your powers", cried Eddie. "I can't", cried Elsa, "I don't want you to die like Anna!" "You have to", said Eddie, "I believe in you Elsa!" "But why?", asked Elsa as chill formed in the air, "Why do you see the best in me? Even after all of this?" "It was never because you were the chosen one", said Eddie between gasps for air, "nor because I see a little of me in you. I believe in you, Elsa, because...I love you!" Elsa's eyes widened at this. Suddenly, the plant froze over and shattered! She and Eddie looked into each other's eyes before both running out the door and into the light.

They both snapped awake on the beach. Elsa then froze the plant in the palm of her hand! "Is it true?", asked Elsa. "I mean every word", said Eddie. "Well", said Elsa, "There is one more thing to take care of". They both looked over at the discarded speedboat…

Meanwhile, a huge battle had erupted! Jack sliced two zombies in half, then burned seven more with his fire sword! Kim punched out one zombie before using the water from some broken pipes to sweep away the others! Milton used the hammer to create spikes that impaled the zombies, while the robot punched and kicked several more! Ty and Rudy managed to wrestle swords away from the zombies and cut them apart! "Jack! Kim!", cried Jerry. "On it", they said. Kim threw a blast of water into the air, which Jack used to create steam from the heat of his sword! Jerry then used the wind from his nunchucks to blow the steam into the oncoming horde, blinding them long enough for Jack, Rudy, Milton, and the robot to take them out! Suddenly, Frank and Carson were swarmed by zombies! Milton threw the hammer at them, knocking the zombies to pieces! Just then, Ty was knocked back by a blast of lightning! He flew into the other Black Dragons, knocking them all out! Lord Tyrannis had entered the battle and effortlessly knocked the Wasabi Warriors back with his lightning! "What pleasure this gives me, you'll never know", said Lord Tyrannis as he charge up his final attack. Suddenly, a speedboat was dropped on top of him! "Did not expect that", quipped Jack. "Look", cried Milton. Just then, Elsa and Eddie gently floated to the ground on a giant snowflake. "I think he's crushed to us", said Eddie. "You guys made it", said Rudy. "Yeah", said Jack, "How did you two do it"? "We found our better halves", said Elsa as she looked to Eddie with a smile. Suddenly, Lord Tyrannis burst from the ground. "Fools", he cried, "Now I take my true form!" Just then, dark clouds formed in the sky and blasted Lord Tyrannis with purple lightning, transforming him into a beast with long horns, dorsal plates on his back, sharp fangs, and black and purple skin. Lord Tyrannis was now a giant, 300 ft. tall dragon! "Holy Christmas nuts", cried Milton. The dragon roared and smashed his way through the city!

Luckily, Army tanks stormed onto the street and fired upon the dragon! But then, the dragon blasted the tanks with his fiery breath! He then pushed a building over and watched it fall on several smaller buildings! "How do we stop him now?", asked Rudy. "We need to get on his level", said Jerry, "Elsa, can you turn yourself into a giant monster and fight him?" "She won't have to", said Milton, "Look. The Seaford Tower is just as tall as the dragon. We just need to lure him there". "Leave that to me", said Elsa…

The dragon stood among the ruins, unopposed. Suddenly, a blast of ice hit him in the shoulder! Elsa and Eddie flew past the dragon on a giant snowflake, blasting him with ice and bullets from a discarded gun! The dragon roared and lumbered after them! "We've got his attention", said Eddie as he tossed the empty gun away. "Good", said Elsa as she flew out of the way of the dragon's fiery breath!  
Meanwhile, Jack and Kim burst through the door to the roof of the Seaford Tower. There, they saw the dragon approaching fast! "You ready for this?", asked Jack. "As ready as I'll ever be", said Kim. Jack then shot a blast of flames from his sword, hitting the dragon in the chest! The dragon looked toward the Seaford Tower, unaware that Elsa had used her powers to create ice walls to trap him in the area. Kim then used her gauntlets to send the water from the tower canister flying at the dragon! Elsa froze the water into a spear, which stabbed the dragon's shoulder! But then, the dragon broke the spear and fired jets of flames at the tower! Jerry then ran over and twirled his nunchucks, sending the flames back at him! Milton slammed the hammer onto the roof, sending shockwaves at the dragon! Elsa landed on the building at sent a volley of ice spears that hit the dragon harder, causing him to bleed! Jack then fired into the dragon's wound, casing him to shriek in pain! Elsa then froze the dragon in a block of ice! Finally, Milton slammed his hammer onto the roof, creating a shockwave that went through the Seaford Tower and into the dragon, shattering the ice and killing him instantly! "Did we do it?", asked Eddie. "I think we did", said Jack, "Everyone?" "Wasabi", called everyone as they all high fived!

Several days latter, the Wasabi Warriors walked into the Shaolin temple, where Rudy and Grandmaster Po were waiting. "You have all done well", said Grandmaster Po, "You have stopped Lord Tyrannis and saved the world. I always had faith in you". "Thank you, Grandmaster", said everyone. "Now", said Grandmaster Po, "I must take the Elemental Weapons back to the hidden island". With that, each of the team handed their weapons back to Grandmaster Po, who then placed them in a wooden chest. "You know, if you so desire, I could take away the ice touch you posses", said Grandmaster Po. "I would've said yes a long time ago", said Elsa, "But now, I think I'll hold onto my powers. I mean, you never know when someone else will try to destroy the world". "You were chosen wisely", smiled Grandmaster Po. He took the chest and walked off. "So, what know?", asked Rudy. "I think I know the answer to that", said Eddie, "We've worked hard to save the world. Let's see it". "Another adventure?", asked Elsa. "Only if you want to take the chance", said Eddie. Elsa smiled and kissed him. "Let's go then", said Jack, "Falafel is on me". With that, the seven friends walked off into the sunset together. As long as they would work together, they would be unstoppable. At long last, Elsa realized that she had found not only herself, but where she belonged. And she couldn't wait to see what was next.

The End


End file.
